William Tate Jr.
William Tate is the main character in the NBC series Believe. He is focal character Bo's guardian and biological father. Background Tate has a "long history of violence." He was first arrested at 14 years of age, followed by numerous arrests for robbery and assault. He is "a wrongfully imprisoned death row inmate who's lost his will," and has been broken out of prison to become Bo's full-time protector. He does not learn that Bo is actually his biological daughter until Milton Winter tells him in Sinking. Abilities & Talents *Boxing (limited) *Lock picking *Pickpocketing *Empathy Season 1 "Pilot" On the evening of his scheduled execution, Tate is visited in his cell by a man disguised as a priest, who reveals that he intends to help Tate escape. Reluctantly, Tate accepts his offer and, when given the chance, is sent into the sewers by the priest and prison guard. After emerging from the sewer, he is taken by a group of people and has his head covered with a bag. After being hosed down, Tate is dried and taken into a plane by the group of people who took. The priest, introducing himself as Winter, tells him of a special girl named Bo, with incredible abilities that a certain organization wishes to exploit. Winter employs Tate to retrieve Bo from the hospital she is currently in before the organization does. Tate is then fitted with an ankle bracelet to track his location. In the hospital, Tate wonders around searching for Bo, and eventually spots Bo asleep in the hospital bed. Sensing something about Bo, Tate begins to cry and is noticed doing so by Bo, causing him to quickly hide his tears. After fighting off Moore, who was sent after Bo as well, Tate escapes with Bo through a hospital window and gets into a bus. When Bo sees a street musician from the bus, she sets out on a mission to contact him, forcing Tate to angrily go after her. Tate finds Bo in a store going through phone numbers and addresses, where she constantly says that she needs to find Dr. Terry and tell him to save a woman named "Senga". The two are then found and picked up by Channing and Winter, who take them to a warehouse hideout. At the warehouse, Tate receives payment from Winter and learns that he was hired by Winter to take care of Bo, not for this one day, but for several years; "the best years of his life". When Moore ambushes the warehouse, she and Tate begin to fight, after which Moore gains the upper hand and prepares to shoot Tate on the ground, when he is saved by Bo, who screams and causes a flock of pigeons to swirl around Moore, allowing Tate and the others to escape. He and Bo are later left under a bridge while Winter and Channing drive off to lead Moore away from them. Looking down, Tate realizes that he had been shot. Bo takes Tate to Dr. Terry, where Tate gets his wound stitched. After leaving, Tate attempts to set ground rules for Bo to follow, such as doing as she's told at all times, with Bo listing a bunch of impossible "what if" scenarios for those rules. Relationships Bo Adams Bo is Tate's daughter, a fact revealed to Tate in "Sinking" and revealed to Bo in "Bang and Blame" during her self inflicted coma. The two constantly talk back and forth, with Bo constantly commenting on Tate being mean and angry, while Tate flatly denies her comments. They find the best of themselves in one another; Tate remains honest and sympathetic around Bo, and Bo grows stronger and more confident around Tate. Nina Adams Prior to Nina joining the Orchestra Project, Nina had been romantically involved with Tate, though she was forced by Skouras to break up their relationship prior to his knowledge of her pregnancy upon joining the Orchestra Project. Channing Tate and Channing have a generally professional relationship, although it is hinted repeatedly that they might become attracted to each other. When Winter told Tate that Channing had been captured while at Orchestra, Tate was visibly worried, a sign that he cared more for her than he was willing to admit. William Tate, Sr. William Tate, Sr. is Tate's father, with whom the two have a mutual estranged relationship. When Tate was convicted, Bruiser, like everyone else in the town, believed that his son was indeed the murderer. This, however, did not stop Tate's father from being stigmatized and looked down upon in the town as the father of a murderer. In Sinking, their issues are somewhat resolved after Tate Sr. sees that his son has changed, for the better. They part ways on good terms with the agreement that they "can do better." Memorable Quotes *(To Bo) "I'm not as unlovable as I look." ("Defection") Image Gallery Tate.png Believe-Wiki_Jake-McLaughlin_Tate_01.jpg